Back to Black
by overused-barcode
Summary: Alex was suspended and removed from Ambrose Academy in America, along with two other schools for bad behavior. He's been sent to Hogwarts as a last resort. Will Hogwarts embrace Alex, or will they turn their backs on the American punk? SLASH Possibly SSAl
1. London Goth

Title: Back to Black

Author: OverusedBarcode

Fandom: Harry Potter

Spoilers: ALL BOOKS, INCLUDING BOOK SIX!

Pairing(s): Surprise pairing!

Category: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Alex, his family, and his pet.

Warning(s): SLASH No likey no readie!

Summary: Alex was suspended from Ambrose Academy in America for having an affair with his History of Magic teacher. He's been suspended and removed from two other schools for similar occurances. His parents have finally decided to contact the one person they believe can help. Albus Dumbledore. Misunderstood and depressed, Alex, the American goth transfer student, is enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his remaining twho years of school. Will he be suspended again for doing naughty thigs? And how will Hogwarts react to having someone so...different...among them?

Chapter One--London Goth

Standing at the entrance to Diagon Alley for the first time can be overwhelming for anyone new to it. For Alex, the only emotion that crossed his face was that of boredom as he tapped the correct bricks in the simple pattern.

_'How droll,'_ Alex thought with a sigh, _'couldn't they think of anything more creative?'_

With one last glance behind him Alex picked up his feet and strode confidently to his first stop. Gringotts looked to be a few thousand years old. But then, the wizarding world in Britain seemed to be behind the times...he'd seen Tom, the keeper of The Leakey Cauldron, use a quill and ink when he wrote down his name and sleeping arrangements until school was to start.

_'Really, Quills and Ink?'_

With a quick glance at the location of his next stop, Alex stepped into Gringotts bank. Striding up to the first available counter, he spoke to a goblin whose name he couldn't pronounce.

"Excuse me Sir, I need to exchange my American Wizarding money for Britain's if you please." The goblin looked at Alex as if he were a garden gnome in need of de-gnoming.

"Yes. Your name?"

"Alex, Sir, Alex Black."

Silence reigned over Gringotts. There was not an eye in the building that wasn't focused on him. After what seemed like an eternity, The goblin in front of him coughed loudly and gestured to another goblin to his left. He whispered to him for a few moments and then turned back to him with a forced smile.

"Of course Sir, if you would step this way please." Leading him into another room that looked like it hadn't been used in while, an office of some sort perhaps. The goblin then turned to him and gestured to him to have a seat.

"Mr. _Black,_" his name was spoken as if it were a foul curse, "as you can see it's been awhile since anyone from America has come to Britain in need of a money exchange. This, in and of itself is not the problem. I was simply wondering abo-"

"My name? You were wondering if I had any relation to Sirius Black. Well, _Sir, _I can tell you that that is none of your business, and Dumbledore will be hearing of the curious nature Gringotts has towards students these days."

At the mention of Dumbledore, the goblin gave a great start and stood up abruptly.

"You're a student at Hogwarts then?" He looked surprised.

"Yes, I've only just arrived and was in need of some money to buy school supplies. That's why I came to this _fine_ establishment, but it seems I was mistaken so I'll just be on my way…"

Alex got up and was headed out the door, but was stopped by a loud "No! Please come right this way Mr. Black, so that we may assist you in any way we can!"

With a smirk worthy of Lucius Malfoy himself, Alex followed the goblin in to another room where he was promptly removed of his money and given much more in return. Apparently the wizarding money in America was worth about seven sickles more in Britain.

After that was over, Alex headed toward Flourish and Blotts for his school books. He had only to pick up two books because he already had the others from school. Hopefully he wouldn't be too far ahead in his studies.

Books in tow he headed for his last stop before he went back to his room at the Leakey Cauldron. Alex was headed for the sweets shop. Being new to Diagon Alley, he didn't have a clue as to where to go.

After wandering into every shop in town, Alex was getting tired. There were no sweets shops in Diagon Alley. Everyone told him to go to Honeyduke'sin Hogsmeade, but he didn't want to floo anywhere else that night. Walking down a new street, Alex saw a sign on the wall that read Knockturn Alley…

TBC...Please review!


	2. Naughty Pictures on the Wall

Title: Back to Black

Author: OverusedBarcode

Fandom: Harry Potter

Spoilers: ALL BOOKS, INCLUDING BOOK SIX!

Pairing(s): Surprise pairing!

Category: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Alex, his family, and his pet.

Warning(s): SLASH No likey no readie!

Summary: Alex was suspended from Ambrose Academy in America for having an affair with his History of Magic teacher. He's been suspended and removed from two other schools for similar occurances. His parents have finally decided to contact the one person they believe can help. Albus Dumbledore. Misunderstood and depressed, Alex, the American goth transfer student, is enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his remaining twho years of school. Will he be suspended again for doing naughty thigs? And how will Hogwarts react to having someone so...different...among them?

Chapter Two--Naughty Pictures on the Wall

Alex had been in Knockturn Alley for about an hour, checking out the stores and seeing what KA had to offer when he came upon a building that read:

D&D

Derryl & Dodd's

Distortions

With his interest piqued, Alex walked in the door and looked around for some clue as to what Derryl and Dodd's sold. He saw some wizard's robes on a rack, and some other odds and ends on counters, but what caught his eye was a wall full of pictures.

Moving wizards photos of people with body modifications. One was a man of about 25 years with red horns and a tail winking at him laviciously, promising things with a flick of his tail he's never heard of. Another was a woman who had, obviously, gotten into a fight with a vampire and lost. She had white skin, fangs, glowing eyes, and a "vampire's kiss" on her neck. The only thing that was odd about the photo was that she was obviously mortal, for a true vampire could have no pictures taken of them.

The entire wall was covered with things out of the ordinary, and even some things he recognized, such as tattoos and piercings, with some differences.

He examined the wall for awhile when he came upon pictures of the owners. The one labeled Derryl showed a picture of an older wizard, about 90, waving at the camera. He had no unusual...wait...

_'Are those whiskers!' _questioned Alex silently.

Shaking his head Alex looked at the other picture frame expecting to see more of the same. What he saw instead was, well, nothing. The wizard in the frame was obviously occupied elsewhere because he was absent from this one.

He then felt a gust of air on his right ear, a mere breath of warm air. Turning quickly Alex caught sight of a young man, not too young, maybe about eighteen or nineteen. He was now sitting on the counter as if he were waiting for something to happen.

He spoke suddenly, startling Alex from his thoughts.

"Was there something you wanted _aneurin_, or were you staring at my photograph for nothing?"

"Your photograph...ah, I presume I'm looking at Mr. Dodd? Very nice to make your acquaintance Sir. And I apologies for staring. I was only trying to figure out what it was your establishment sold."

Mr. Dodd nodded and spoke with amusement in his eyes, "Quite. Allow mw to enlighten you. Well, here at D & D, we pride ourselves on the extraordinary, for there are far to many _ordinary_ wizards and witches walking around as it is. I didn't catch your name mister..."

Alex hesitated for a few moments, looking into Mr. Dodd's eyes. Searching for what he knew would already be there. Mr. Dodd was a vampire, that was why there was no person in his picture frame. That was the breath he felt on his neck. The question was, would he be treated differently in this place as he was in Gringotts? Well, there was only one way to find out...

"Black," he spoke clearly, pretending to not notice the flinch that crossed the other man's face, "Alexander Black. Now Mr. Dodd, would you be so kind as to explain to me what _exactly_ it is you do here?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Mr. Dodd smiled at Alex and jumped off the counter.

"Of course _aneurin,_ step this way..." Alex was led into the room behind the counter, which contained the instruments used for..."Now, Mr. Black, May I call you Alex?" at Alex's nod he continued. "In that case you may call me Elroy. Alex, we modify bodies so that they are more of a reflection of what's inside than out. Whatever may be your desire, we can do it."

"We?"

"Yes, my partner passed away some years ago, I now have an employee who calls himself Emrys. He's not here at the moment, but if you were to get anything done he would be the one working on you."

"Alright. You do Piercings? Tattoos?"

Elroy smiled a true smile, a smile full of passion for his job. "Absolutely. They're wizarding of course..."

"What does that mean?"

"A wizarding piercing or tattoo is painless and is healed instantly, so there is no discomfort. If you wish it, certain charms may be placed on them for protection or whatever else. The wizarding tattoos move, which means there will be an adjustment period for them. Are you interested?"

"Yes. as you can see I already have some piercings, but mine were done by a muggle piercing parlor," he, again, ignored the flinch on the man's face at the mention of muggles, "and I would like to get a tattoo as well."

Many hours later, a very tired Alex walked out of Knockturn Alley and returned to the Leakey Cauldron.

Adding to his tongue ring and left industrial, Alex ended up with a top navel ring, a left eyebrow ring, and a wizard tattoo of a small Devil's Snare plant on his left shoulder blade. Being a wizard tattoo, it will grow and mature over time, or, as it grew accustomed to his body. All of his od had protection charms woven into them as well.

Alex would have to work on his school books tomorrow. He never went to school without first reading the books. It was unacceptable to be ill-prepared.

He would also be doing some investigating about his last name. Dumbledore had told him there would be some controversy over his name, and not to worry about it. He was curious nonetheless. He'd grown up with his father and step-mother, but he'd always known his mother was out there. What his father had told him, however, had made him want to keep her name instead of his father's.

His father had told him that his mother was a wonderful woman who had made some wrong decisions. Decisions that had cost her everything, including her soul. A tragic story though it was, Alex knew that the translation was 'Your mother was great in bed but she had you and ran because she was a criminal and she didn't want you."

Either way, He now carried her name and would deal with things as they came.

TBC...Please review!


	3. Bonjour, Mon Chere!

Title: Back to Black

Author: OverusedBarcode

Fandom: Harry Potter

Spoilers: ALL BOOKS, INCLUDING BOOK SIX!

Pairing(s): Surprise pairing!

Category: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Alex, his family, and his pet.

Warning(s): SLASH No likely no readie!

Summary: Alex was suspended from Ambrose Academy in America for having an affair with his History of Magic teacher. He's been suspended and removed from two other schools for similar occurrences. His parents have finally decided to contact the one person they believe can help. Albus Dumbledore. Misunderstood and depressed, Alex, the American goth transfer student, is enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his remaining two years of school. Will he be suspended again for doing naughty things? And how will Hogwarts react to having someone so...different...among them?

Chapter Three---Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

With only two days left before he started his new school, Alex finally decided to look around Hogsmade. Once he'd flooed there from the fireplace in the Leakey Cauldron, Alex then headed to the nearest sweets shop. He'd been denied his passion for **far**, **far** too long.

As soon as he stepped into the shop he realized that sweets in Britain would be different than sweets in America. Some things he couldn't wait to try, like the sugar quills and toffees. Other things made him cringe just reading the names...ice mice and cockroach clusters were among those few.

Searching for his one true love was difficult in a shop that size, and with that much variety. He finally gave up and headed to the counter to ask for assistance.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but could you help me?"

The woman had a warm smile and a friendly face. "Of course my dear boy! What is it you're looking for? I'm guessing it's an American sweet, then?"

Feeling quite comfortable talking to this woman, Alex smiled toothily and shook his head.

"Well then, I believe I'll have to special order it for you then!" She sounded amused, not at all put-out as he'd assumed she would be. "You'll have to tell me the name of the sweet young man, or I won't be able to help you after all."

Blushing at his own absentmindedness, Alex managed to spit out, "They're called Blow-Pops, but I think they're muggle candies. I was hoping your shop might carry them. If you can't get them it's fine."

She outright laughed now. "We do carry some form of them, but I'm not sure you'd be inclined towards them. Why don't you have a free sample then? To see if you like them." She scurried over behind the counter and disappeared below for a few moments. When she popped back into view she was holding some "suckers".

"Now," she explained, "these red ones are Blood Pops, the orange are Sugar Pops and the Black are Ever-Changing Lollies. Those last ones last about a week, if you don't let them go to waste. Now I, myself, am partial to the Sugar Pops, but the Ever-Changers are quite popular as well."

Alex looked at the choices carefully. "What about the Blood Pops? Aren't they terribly popular as well?" He had a sneaking suspicion that they were for those with...acquired tastes.

"Well, those usually go pretty quickly, but the ones who usually buy them are vampires, or other creatures as such. They're not _bad_. It's just that the taste of blood isn't candy, and that's what children want when they came into a sweets shop like Honeydukes."

Alex thought silently for a moment, and then reached over and picked up a Blood Pop. As a child, and into his teens, Alex had had an affinity for blood. Not that he had any vampire lineage, or that he was bloodthirsty, but when one of his friends got hurt...Alex would be their napkin until further action could be taken.

It wasn't his own blood he had craved most of the time, it was the blood of others, and it was only about twice a month. Slipping the lolly out of it's wrapping and into his mouth, Alex was hit with an overwhelming flavor. The taste wound its way over his tongue and warmed his entire body from the inside-out. With a loud moan bubbling up in his throat, Alex reached into his bag and pulled out two galleons and laid them on the counter.

"I would like two galleons worth please. I think I've found my new favorite."

With a shake of her head, the lady got him what he'd asked for and watched Alex walk out of the shop. "Strange boy."

With a new blood pop firmly in place, Alex headed to his next stop. The Apothecary's Shop wasn't too far away, and it was his most favorite place to be. Potions brewing, like flying, had come naturally to him. He loved to fly, but brewing potions was his passion...second only to the blood pop he was quickly devouring.

His first sight when he walked into the shop, aside from ingredients that is, was that of a gorgeous man looking at glass cauldrons in the far corner. Strong in stature and build, the man was a dark beauty with translucent skin. Not flawless that is, but the skin of a man who had spent many hours in his laboratory perfecting his latest infatuation. Sunless and stained at the fingertips from ingredients. Large strong hands played lovingly over the glass cauldron. Wanting, but at war with the cost perhaps?

Stepping up to the potions maker, Alex caught a whiff of mint and sage, and aconite. So, he was brewing a Wolfsbane potion, how inspired. Feeling an urge to speak to this man, Alex spoke with interest in his voice.

"So, for whom are you brewing the Wolfsbane potion Sir? And if you will not tell me, then allow me the privilege of knowing your name instead." Trembling with anticipation, Alex dreaded what might be the man's reply.

"Seeing as how the first question was only a ploy to pique my interest and make me tell you my name, I shall answer you only with this, I am far too busy with my work for some addlebrained child to interfere. If you had wanted my name then you should have asked me outright instead of prattling on like a fool. Good day." He turned away and headed to the door when he heard Alex reply.

"I see that you're wit has been sharpened today. I like a man who'll keep me in my place. Your name good Sir?"

After a moments hesitation he heard a steady, "Severus Snape, Potions Master. And you are?"

"Alexander Black. Pleased to meet you." Alex stepped up to the man whose eyes had clouded at his name and grasped his potions stained hand in his own. With little flourish he bowed down and kissed his hand only to have it ripped from his grasp. The man's already pale face had gotten ashen, before he could ask the problem the man was out the door and gone.

Still puzzling over his conversation with Severus Snape, Alex went back to his room at the Leakey Cauldron.

After a while, Alex decided he needed to get his mind off of everything. He headed to his closet and grabbed one of his club outfits. He hadn't had a chance to check out the night life since he'd been here, and there was no way Alex Black was going to pass up an opportunity like that.

Looking into the mirror Alex decided that he was a delicious piece of eye candy. With flawless porcelain skin he looked the perfect picture of beauty. His naturally black hair had been spiked and streaked with bright blue to bring out his eyes. Eyes were lined with Smokey silver and lips were painted with shimmery cherry gloss. He had on a simple black muscle shirt and tight black pants with bondage straps. Combat boots he'd had since he was fourteen completed the outfit.

Adorned with his piercings and a D-ring collar Alex made his way out the door. After, of course, he ran back inside to grab his wallet, wand, and cell phone.

He had researched clubs in Britain on the internet before he had come over. Muggle clubs that is. Wizards clubs...of his style...were few. Very few. In fact, there had been only on had heard of. The Inferno was located in Knockturn Alley, and would be his last stop for the evening.

Headed for his first stop, The Misfit. Located on the punk side of Britain, both clubs were for the underground crowd. After walking a few blocks, he could see people lined up for a block and a half. Deciding to skip the whole thing, Alex turned and went for the next club.

The Cathedral was more for the goth scene, but he had decided to check it out. He hadn't gone to The Misfit because he didn't like to be crowded. At The Misfit there had been too many posers. The actual population of Undergounders was much smaller. There were too many Baby Goths hanging around.

When he walked up to the door of The Cathedral, Alex was impressed by the discrete nature of the club. It was nestled between two warehouses, and the only indication of what was inside was a hand painted sign that had the name of the club on it and the bouncer outside.

Making his decision, Alex walked up to the bouncer and smiled. With a speculative glance at him the bouncer who's nametag said Chris waved him inside. Sometimes it paid to look older than you were. With his 5'10" height and strong build, Alex was often mistaken for being eighteen.

The lights inside were dimmed to a soft glow punctuated with occasional strobes or dancing colored lights. The bar in the center of the room had more people around it than the dance floor.

There were maybe ten people on the dance floor compared to the thirty at the bar. After dancing for an hour, Alex was practically bouncing on his way to Knockturn Alley. While he was no supporter of the Dark Lord, Alex was pretty well versed in the Dark Arts. He had no qualms with the magic itself; it was the caster that held the power, not the spell.

Sliding into KA sent a shiver up his spine he hadn't been expecting. Finding the club hadn't been hard at all. It was the music that led him to it actually. Not that it was overly loud; it was just the only noise in the otherwise silent alley.

There was no bouncer outside, which didn't surprise him. There were, however spells on the doorway. What they were for Alex wasn't sure. After standing there debating about what to do, he was startled when there was a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, startled, he was surprised to see HIM there.

Severus Snape had willingly approached him after what had happened in the store. And he apparently went to the club because he was suggesting in a calm voice that they go in and have a seat so they could talk.

_'About what,' _Alex wondered, _'and why did he run off when he heard my name? Does everyone have it in for me because I'm a black? Is it Sirius or Bellatrix they're wary of when they see me?'_

Nodding his head tightly Alex allowed himself to be led into the club by a strong grip on his arm. As if he were going to run away. '_And how did he know I would be here tonight? Was he waiting on me?'_

He was led over to a shadowed corner on the other side of the club where there were few people. Unlike the other clubs, this one was neither mainstream or full of Baby Goths. Probably because these people were wizards and witches and had no idea of muggle culture that went with the scene. There were very few people under twenty in the club, and even fewer were dressed as he was. Most wore black wizards robes.

Nonetheless, the club was dimly lit and the dance floor was full. The music was haunting; a live band he had never heard was performing on stage. The bar was small, and had a scattering of people sitting around it, but most were seated in booths or dancing rhythmic to the haunting music.

Once they were seated Severus looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Would you care for a drink?"

"I'd love one. I'll have a Shifter please."

Severus nodded and waved his wand. A moment later a house elf had arrived. Once he was given their order he disapparated and popped back with their drinks within a few seconds.

Sipping his Shifter, Alex glanced at Severus. He must not know he wasn't of age or he wouldn't have bought him the drink. With thoughts rolling he had to shake himself back to reality when Severus began to speak again.

"I apologize for this afternoon. I was startled by your name. Were you related to Sirius Black by any chance?" He could tell Severus was trying to be polite in his curiosity.

"Yes, but you've failed to mention my mother, whom I had no ties to either."

With a lifted eyebrow Severus inquired as to my mother's name silently.

"I assume she's married by now but I believe you'll know her by the name of Bellatrix."

His face betrayed nothing, but his eyes reflected the horror that was inside him.

"Ah, so you do know of her. Perhaps you can fill in the blanks for me then. My father was only able to tell me a bit, seeing as he's a muggle and we lived in America.

Severus looked into the eyes of this boy, who could be no more than seventeen, and began the tale that would surely wipe the smile off his beautiful face for awhile.

TBC...Please review!


	4. Prose and Poetry

Title: Back to Black

Author: OverusedBarcode

Author's Note: Warnings and Disclaimers are on previous chapters along with the summary, etc...and I know Bellatrix went to Azkaban in 1975 but for the purpose of my story she went to Azkaban in 1979. Also, in the summary it says he had an 'affair' with his teacher. This just means they had a relationship outside of school that some deemed 'improper'. Alex is a virgin and intends to stay that way for awhile yet.

Thank you to my reviewers who have inspired yet another chapter.

**Optimouse **and **Googlie-Googlie-Loo **you're wonderful!

Chapter Four--Prose and Poetry

Alex sat back in his seat and took another drink of his Shifter. He figured he'd be needing it soon. As Severus began the tale Alex pieced together what, he assumed, only he and his father knew.

Alex was told of his mother's arranged marriage into the Lestrange family directly after graduating from Hogwarts. Being pureblood meant having an arranged marriage and living according to your parents' plans.

Severus spoke of the Dark Lord and his followers coming up with a plan in the 1970s that could "turn the war around".

The Dark Lord sent Bellatrix on a mission in 1979 to finalize a deal with some high-ranking American wizards to help the Dark Lord in the upcoming war but when she returned she fell from His graces. Which meant that the deal had not been made...or that they had gotten caught by the American Aurors.

"Either way," Severus finished, "Bellatrix went to Azkaban and one year later, 'Saint Potter' was born." Severus finished with a sneer.

Alex sat for a few moments debating what he had heard. There wasn't much Severus had told him that he hadn't guessed himself. After all, what other business would Bellatrix Black have in America unless it was for Voldemort?

The question was, should he share his knowledge with Severus, or keep it to himself? Would it benefit him?

'_Yes'_, Alex decided, _'I'll tell him my story. and maybe then he'll give me half a chance. I bet he doesn't know I'm to be a student at Hogwarts for the next two years. I wonder if it'll make a difference in how he'll treat me. If he'll refuse to speak to me again on the grounds that it's improper for a Professor and a student to have a non-academic relationship.' _Alex giggled internally.

Looking into Severus' dark eyes he almost forgot what he was going to say. He didn't know what it was about this man that drew him in.

"When Volde-" at the look on Severus' face he quickly amended, realizing where they were at once, "the Dark Lord sent my mother to America she met my father. I was told that she didn't now he was a muggle because they discussed things in the Wizarding world in general and he knew what she was talking about.

"What she didn't know was that my father had a brother who was a wizard. That's how he was current with Wizarding news. They had an affair, as she was married at the time, and I was conceived. At two months she began experiencing morning sickness.

"After performing a memory charm on both my father and the woman she pulled off the street, she performed a dark spell to transfer the child to the muggle woman."

The dark spell, _Biotransfiticus,_ because it drains the caster of all magic until the baby is born so the child can have access to the well of magic it would have had otherwise. Alex didn't explain that because he figured Severus was already privy to most Dark Magic.

"The woman suspected nothing, but my father had been around his brother all his life. Which means he'd been the butt of some of his jokes. Figuring out that he'd been under a memory charm wasn't the hard part. Remembering the memory was.

"By the eighth month of the pregnancy, my father had most of his memory back. He knew that the child, though technically being born from two muggle people, would be magical. He knew that Bellatrix had moved the child from herself to the muggle woman in front of him. What he didn't know was why.

"Through his brother and some investigation of his own, my father found out about Bellatrix and her Death Eater status. When I was born he and the woman 'separated' and he got custody with seldom visits from my 'mother'. When I was eleven he told me the story."

When Alex finished he looked once more into Severus' eyes and was once again pulled into his onyx eyes.

Sitting back, Severus deliberated on what he had heard from this young man. If he were to believe what he had heard, then he would assume that the reason the deal in America went bad was because Bellatrix was too ashamed of her lack of magic to meet with the wizard.

Then, when she got back to Britain that was the reason the Dark Lord was so angry with her. Had Voldemort known? Or had he simply been upset about the deal not being made?

'_I wish I knew what was going on. What is he doing here in Britain, of all places? And why now?' _

Abandoning these questions for one much less obvious he asks about Alex's intentions in Britain.

Alex smiles and ignores the question for one of his own.

"Why Severus, are you trying to get rid of me already?"

With a smirk Severus gestures to the door.

"Well, if we're done talking then would you care to accompany me to the dance floor?"

As tempted as he was, Severus decided Alex was far too young for his tastes.

"No thank you. I prefer my lovers to---"

Alex blushed and cut him off, "Why Severus, I had no idea we had gone that far. I do hope it was good for you."

Realizing what he had said Severus took in the blush that covered Alex's cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that we were--"

Cut off yet again, Severus began to get annoyed.

"I've taken no offense. I couldn't take offense to that."

"Why is that pray tell?"

"Why, because I'm a virgin Severus."

Speechless for a few moments, Severus collected himself and his wayward thoughts to form a coherent sentence.

"I believe it is time for me to retire for the night."

With a smile and a nod Alex got up and kissed Severus' hand again. It was received better this time though. Severus simply looked him in the eyes and walked away.

Instead of leaving the club as he said he would, Severus simply melted into the shadows and watched the boy who had intrigued him for too long already.

Alex had left him and gone directly to the dance floor. His partners were all young and beautiful, like Alex.

Their dancing resembled foreplay more than anything. Bodies melded together, grinding on whomever was nearest. The lights were dim and they were glistening on the dance floor.

Almost all eyes were drawn to the spectacle they made. Alex was currently dancing between two wizards dressed in a similar manner as he was. Hands were touching Alex everywhere from shoulders to chest to hips to…

Alex's head was drawn back only to be captured by the wizard behind him. Mouths clashing, tongues wrestling for dominance which Alex seems to give freely after the initial struggle.

Severus pulls himself from the corner he had taken up residence in and walks out the door. With a snort he thinks to himself, _'Virgin my arse.'_

Knowing that Severus was still watching him Alex had moved to the dance floor. He loved dancing at the clubs in America. Raves were his favorite, all the glow-sticks and strobe-lights everywhere was a beautiful sight to behold.

He had been having fun for about an hour when he felt Severus leave. He had gotten to him with his style of dancing. The making out with the wizard behind him had been a pleasant surprise.

He hadn't been involved with anyone since Bryant, who had broken his heart and then put it in blender to puree what was left.

While he was indeed a virgin, he had dated and done other things. He just didn't see the point of it if it wasn't forever. Cliché, he knew, but it was what he believed nonetheless.

With no reason to stay, Alex slowly made his way out the door and back to his room. With a glance to his Augurey to make sure he had food and drink, Alex crashed on his bed with his clothes still on.

The next morning he wrote his letter back home to his father.

_Dear Father,_

_My stay in Britain has been wonderful. I have one day left before school begins. I still don't agree with your decision to send me to Hogwarts. There are plenty of schools left in America you could have sent me to. I miss my friends back home. They all promised to write me but that's not the same as seeing them in person. I've heard wonderful things about Hogwarts, it's supposed to be the best school in Britain. I wish to return home for winter holidays. I don't believe the Headmaster will allow visitors here, so I'll have to come home to see everyone. I'm doing my best here, I wish you and everyone else well._

_Love,_

_Alexander_

He finished and sent it away with his Augurey, Felix. As he was walking back over to his desk to do some reading, a colorful Passion Bird flew in and dropped a letter into his waiting hands. It then flew over to the food and water dish and helped itself.

Smiling to himself he opened the letter from Billy.

_Alex,_

_How's it going in Britain without me there to entertain you? I miss you Cherry. Speaking of, you haven't given it up have you? Because you know it's mine Alex. There's nothing to do here without you. The old spots just don't have any appeal anymore. Come home._

_My heart enclosed,_

_Billy_

_p.s. xoxoxoxoxo_

He and Billy weren't together, but they'd been best friends their entire lives. They, at the tender age of thirteen, had promised themselves to each other. First kiss, first everything.

Unfortunately, Billy's first kiss had been stolen by a slut named Stephanie Morgan in fifth year. Alex had hexed her so that every time she kissed someone her mouth would fall clean off her face.

It took her awhile to work up the courage to go to the school nurse, Mrs. Adams. Stephanie never told the Mrs. Adams who had cursed her for fear of what would happen to her, but she did get it fixed. Four weeks later.

So to make up for it Alex had given Billy his first kiss to make him feel better. After all, it may not have been his first kiss, but it was the first time he had kissed Alex.

Billy called him cherry because he swears that when they French kissed for the first time Alex tasted like cherries. And, being a virgin with cherry intact, the nickname stuck.

Blushing at the thought of Billy inquiring about his Cherry, Alex scrawled a quick reply and headed over to his desk. Alex was currently reading a book about Augureys. _Am I going to die, or get rained on? _By Sebastian Swashbuckle was all about Augureys through the ages.

He had gotten his Augurey from his Father as a going away present. Felix was beautiful, and a wonderful companion.

Alex crawled into bed with his book and settled in for some light reading. He fell asleep with the book still open on his chest as the candle burned down to nothing.

TBC...Review please!

A.N: Also, if you don't know what an Augurey is...it's in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _on page 2.


	5. Friends or Enemies

**Chapter Five--Friends or Enemies**

Title: Back to Black

Author: OverusedBarcode

Author's Note: Warnings and Disclaimers are on previous chapters along with the summary, etc...and I know Bellatrix went to Azkaban in 1975 but for the purpose of my story she went to Azkaban in 1979. Also, in the summary it says he had an 'affair' with his teacher. This just means they had a relationship outside of school that some deemed 'improper'. Alex is a virgin and intends to stay that way for awhile yet. Also, Alex is a few months older than Harry, which means he will be joining Harry, Ron and Hermione in their final two years at Hogwarts (this year and the next).

Spoilers: ALL BOOKS! Though I have changed some things for myself, much of cannon will stay that way.

Thank you to my reviewers who have inspired yet another chapter. Sorry it took so long!

**Chapter Five--Friends or Enemies**

With him having to go to school the next day and having yet to make contact with Albus Dumbledore, Alex decided to go to Hogwarts a day early. This also gave him the added benifit of settling in before all the other students and gaining some familiarity with his new surroundings.

Once he was up and packed, Alex had one of the employees place a shrinking charm on his baggage so he could pocket it and he called on the Knight Bus. Alex arrived at Hogwarts with little fanfare, and it only took a little sweet talking to get Stan to unshrink his broom so he could fly the short distance to the front gates.

Hogwarts was quiet, assuming all the teachers were in their respective class rooms preparing for the onslaught of students that were to arrive the next day. Alex had no idea how to contact Albus Dumbledore, but he had a plan. He called for a house elf, knowing there would be several in the employ of the school, and hoping one would come to assist him.

With a loud pop that seemed to echo in the empty corridors, a small gangly house elf arrived wearing mismatched socks and a fraying scarf.

"Who are you? Students is not arriving until tomorrow and you is not a teacher." Alex was surprised to be spoken to this way by a house elf, but needs must.

"I will be a student come tomorrow, but I need to speak to Albus Dumbledore. Can you tell me where he is?"

With the mention of Dumbledore's name, the house elf grew calmer and seemed to release some of the hostility that was directed at Alex.

"Oh yes, Dobby will show you to Headmaster Dumbledore's office! Follow me!"

It seemed a bit misguided to Alex that the house elf should be so trusting at the mention of Dumbledore's name, but then, for all he knew there could be wards on the castle protecting it from people wishing to do harm to it's inhabitants. Alex quickly followed this Dobby all the way to the front of a statue of a gargoyle on the seventh floor. Dobby glanced at him with distrust and leaned in to whisper the password so Alex could not hear.

The statue jumped aside and revealed a well worn spiral staircase. Dobby turned to him and gestured for him to go up the stairs. He then disapparated with a loud pop that left Alex alone in the corridor. He stepped onto the first stair and was startled as the staircase began to move upwards of it's own accord. When he reached the top, he was faced with a beautifully polished oak door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. As he raised his hand to knock, a voice from within called for him to come in.

Steeling himself for the conversation ahead, Alex pushed open the door and walked inside. The headmaster's office was circular and covered top to bottom with bric a brac, portraits of what he assumed were previous Hogwarts headmasters, and books. There were several windows with curtains drawn letting in sunlight, and a huge claw footed desk sat in the center of the room. Behind the desk in all his long bearded glory, was Albus Dumbledore. Next to him on a perch, was a luminous phoenix who was singing beautifully.

As the song quieted, Albus smiled at Alex and gestured that he should take a seat.

"How was your journey Alexander? And how has your stay been in Diagon Alley? Would you like a lemon drop?" Albus held out a bowl with the aformentioned candy and Alex popped one into his mouth. Dumbledore seemed the kind sort, though it was obvious he kept tabs on people of interest by the way he knew where Alex was staying. He also assumed that on his way up to the office, Dobby had popped in and informed the headmaster of his ascent to the office. Making his decision quickly based on what he knew of the man, Alex returned the smile.

"The journey did not take long, and my stay has been pleasant so far. Though a bit confusing regarding my name. I had hoped that we could speak about my situation and what is going on with Vol--"

Alex was cut off by Dumbledore before he could outline his concerns for the school year.

"Yes, yes my boy, all in due time. I wish to firstly welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Now, as a Black, I do have high expectations of you. From the letters your father sent, it seems you have an affinity for potions?"

Taken aback for the second time since he had arrived, Alex could only nod in the affermative.

"Good, good. You will do well in potions and herbology then. Now I have reviewed your previous school records and I doubt you will have any trouble adjusting to life here. In fact, I believe you may be ahead of your class in several subjects. Now, seeing as how we want you to get the best education we can offer, I have taken the liberty of speaking with our professors and coming up with a schedule I think we will all be happy with."

He fiddled with the papers on his desk and handed Alex what looked to be his school schedule. It looked pretty basic, other than some of the more advanced classes he had yet to take.

"Now, with you being so far ahead, we have placed you in some more advanced classes. If you have no problem in the classes, next year you will have a bit more free time on your schedule than most other sevent year students. This will allow you to pursue other areas of interest, should you so wish, such as taking an apprenticeship or studying to be an animagus. Those things will come in due course though, so let us discuss your current arrangement."

Alex was feeling a little overwhelmed with all the new information being thrown at him. He quickly reigned in his emotions and brougt up the reason he was here.

"That sounds wonderful headmaster, but I thought we would be discussing my previous expulsions."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling at him, and he didn't seem perturbed in the least.

"Hogwarts has no rules against student/teacher relationships, so long as the student is of the age of consent, and no complaints are made in leiu of favoritism, abuse, or other things of that nature. I am to understand that you are 16?"

"Yes, but--"

"Then we have no problems. I must caution you though, if you do decide that this will be your course of action, do not hesitate to go to any of the teachers here, or, indeed myself if you feel threatened in any way. Though I do not believe you will have need."

As he took in Alex's reaction, the headmaster slid some things over to him across the desk.

"I have provided you with a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ so that you may become better aquainted with the castle, and the other books you will need for your new classes. When you are done with _Hogwarts_, you may return it to the library at any time. In that book Alex, you will find many things which may benefit you during your stay here. Now, tomorrow during the welcoming feast you will be properly welcomed to the school and be informed of our current rules. I think you'll do well here my boy. Very well. Now I do believe you wished to speak about your name?" Alex could only nod as Dumbledore looked penseive for a moment.

"There are many who will be suspicious of you because of your name, but not all of them are enemies. I will leave it to you to decide, obviously, but do be warned. Not everyone has chosen a side on this war, so many will be looking to others for guidance. I hope you will be one to lead in the times ahead. I do have other things I wish to speak with you about, but I think that will be all for now. I'll have Dobby show you to your room, and you will have the freedom to roam the grounds until the welcoming feast tomorrow evening. Feel free to visit me at any time Alexander, I may just be an old man, but I like to think all of my years have been good for something."

With that, Dobby reappeared and Alex stood to shake hands with the headmaster as they left the office. Dobby led him to a corridor on the fourth floor that was next to the library. Once they reached a portrait of Ptolemy, the astronomer who had tried to make the earth the center of the universe and succeeded only in prematurely exploding some stars, Dobby stopped.

"The password is 'astronomically' but Dumbledore is saying that you can change it when you is wanting to."

"Thank you Dobby, goodnight." Dobby disapparated with another pop and Alex turned and spoke the password to the portrait, which swung open silently. He stepped into the room and admired the decor. The room was done in blues and blacks, reminicant of the night's sky, with stars and moons and such printed on the bed sheets. It was beautiful. He had one window directly opposite the door, which overlooked Hogwart's grounds.

With a heavy laden sigh, he placed the books Dumbledore had given him on the desk facing the wall to the right of him. He then removed his belongings from his pocket and they returned to their full size. Alex placed his trunk at the foot of the bed and sat up Felix's perch by the window with a thought that he should be returning within the next day or so.

Exhaustion crept over Alex with no preamble, everything the headmaster said flying through his head. He fell onto the bed and slept fitfully for a few hours, still pondering how he would be accepted at Hogwarts, and wondering if he would have enemies he didn't know about on his first day due to his name and position in the war.

When he woke for the second time that day, Alex picked up _Hogwarts: A History_ and headed to the library in search of some interesting reading material that might help him in his adjustment to the new school. What he found instead was Severus Snape sitting at one of the many open desks reading a thick tome on what appeared to be advanced potions brewing tequniques.

Smiling to himself, Alex walked over and took a seat next to the man, who barely seemed to notice his presence.

"I see you've finally arrived Mr.Black. How are you finding Hogwarts so far?"

Alex softened his smile and spoke teasingly.

"Wonderful so far, though the view has certainly improved recently. And what are you doing here Severus? Shouldn't a potions master such as yourself be working on your latest brew to awe the wizarding world?"

Severus finally looked up at him from his book with a smirk firmly in place.

"Why, mister Black, it amuses me that you have not fully done your research. Having prepared for the swarm of idiots that will fill my classroom soon enough, I came here for some light reading before dinner. And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight?"

Alex recovered from his shock quickly. How had he not known that Severus would be the potions professor here? He had let himself get complacent. He had already had a good idea of who the man was from what his father had told him, and what he had gleaned from his own research, but to overlook---Alex cut his thoughts off and decided to look ahead.

He was under the impression that Severus Snape was a Death Eater, but his position at Hogwarts and the hints dropped by the headmaster in his letters to Alex's father would indicate otherwise. Alex suspected that Severus was on the side of the Light, but protecting himself in either case. Possibly a spy? He resolved to speak with the headmaster about it first thing.

When he had had his discussion with Severus in the club, he hadn't told him anything that could not be discovered from Bellatrix herself, had she been so inclined. Alex assumed that if Severus was on Voldemort's side, he would have already told him of Alex's arrival. If not, Severus would have waited until he got the go ahead from Dumbledore, under the guise that none of the teachers knew until the first day of school. Interesting.

"While I did not, in fact, know that you taught potions here, it does make some sense. If Hogwarts is the best, then the students must be taught by the best." Alex smiled flirtatously, "And to answer your question Severus, I came here to familiarize myself with Hogwarts and to browse the literature." Alex leaned in closer to Severus and smelled only potions ingredients and a delightful scent that he could not identify.

Severus leaned back a fraction and regarded him cooly, though not unkindly. "I believe I will take my leave then, and allow you to aquaint yourself with the castle. I shall see you at dinner mister Black. Enjoy your reading."

Severus picked up his book and exited the library in a billow of robes, leaving his scent lingering behind. Alex decided that this encounter was not a toatal waste, his advances had not been rejected, and he had something to speak to Dumbledore about.

Yes, he decided, not a total waste. Alex read the book and skimmed through the library until dinner and then he made his way to the great hall for dinner.

TBC...Review!


	6. Visions of You

**Chapter Six--Visions of You**

Title: Back to Black

Author: OverusedBarcode

Author's Note: Warnings and Disclaimers are on previous chapters along with the summary, etc. All information regarding most spells and potions that will be used throughout this story was derived from Harry Potter at Lexicon.

Spoilers: ALL BOOKS! Though I have changed some things for myself, much of cannon will stay that way.

Thank you to my reviewers who have inspired yet another chapter. Sorry it took so long!

Warnings: Slash, unbetaed (will accept offers)

**Chapter Six--Visions of You**

After the school year began, Dumbledore told him that he would have to move into the house he had been sorted into, but was most welcome to use the room he had been given earlier whenever he wanted. He just needed to inform either himself or his head of house when he would be spending the night in the moon room.

The only notable thing about his first class with Snape was that, in fact, nothing notable happened. His classes progressed quite easily once he had settled in. Even his more challenging classes had been compelling enough to hold his attention.

During the first week after his introduction to the school, he had been regarded with quite the array of emotions. From fear and respect (Slytherin), to fear and anger (everyone except the Slytherines). The only reason he hadn't been directly approached was because of two speeches.

The first, delivered by the headmaster during the beginning of school feast. He had introduced Alex and then gone on to say that he was there under special circumstances and would be adding to the rich diversity of the school, and furthering his already outstanding academic career. Dumbledore then made some cryptic comments about friends and allys, the coming war, and hard decisions. From what he had heard, it was quite similar to the previous year's speech.

The second speech came from his head of house during an impromptu meeting the second day of the school year. Alex had been sorted into Ravenclaw, much to the disbelief of many students, the teachers, he assumed, had been informed of his unique background. Or a condensed version of it.. Filius Flitwick as head of Ravenclaw was quite the sight to see.

When he was addressing his house, he conjured a small stand and levitated himself up onto it. It was funny to see for the first time, but from the way no one was laughing, Alex figured that it was a common occurence. He had been given the third degree by some of his house mates earlier that day and promptly told them to shove off. Unfortunetly, Flitwick had heard and promptly taken points and berated him for losing points for his house so early in the year. It wasn't a total loss though. The other students who had interrogated him had lost points also.

Flitwick's speech was more to the point than Dumbledore's had been. The crux of it being, aquire information by asking or doing research. Bullying was _not _the way of Ravenclaw. Overall, the speech did quell his housemates rabid curiosity. Though there was one boy who never failed to ask him at least two questions a day.

Terry Boot was attractive, by his standards, but a little too nosey. No matter how many times Alex ignored him or told him to push off, Boot would simply laugh and ask another question. Now they seemed to be at a truce. Alex answered Boot's lesser questions and Boot agreed to quit asking about his past.

On his way to the library, Alex was literally pulled into an empty classroom and held at wandpoint by noneother than the golden boy himself.

"I have some questions." Harry whispered. He was flanked by an angry looking redhead and a fuzzy girl who looked upset.

"Harry! Put that away! You told me we were going to politely talk to him, not abduct and torture!"

"Aww, come on Hermione, we're just--", the redhead pleaded with fuzz-um...Hermione, apparently, to no avail. She promptly pushed Potter out of the way and appologized.

"I'm so sorry, these two get carried away sometimes." She looked reprovingly at the two boys who only looked at him with wary distain.

Hermione continued, "We had a few questions we'd like to ask you. If you don't mind, of course. But you have to have realized that your name would cause a ruckus--"

Alex cut her off before she could continue. "I don't see how any of my personal business is any of yours."

The three looked at one another before Harry took a step foreward.

"I'm sure you already know, but we're against Voldemort. There's a war on and everyone is choosing sides. We were just trying to find out if you've picked yours. If you're with us, then we'll have to have some proof, but if you're with _them_, then we know where we stand."

Hermione continued. "And we're not stupid. We know if you wanted you could lie to us either way. That's why we want proof if you say you're on the side of the Light. So we know for sure."

There was a pause in conversation while Alex took them in and considered his options.

"You've all got guts, I will say that. If I had been on Voldemort's side, this would have been the perfect opprotunity to capture you. Alone, I'm guessing you didn't tell any teachers where you were going, and relatively unarmed. Huh. And you're supposed to be our fearless leader." Alex scoffed at them. "No, I'm not against you. But unless you improve your tactics and gain some war-time knowledge I'm not with you either. If you want proof of my loyalties, go speak with Dumbledore. Tell him what I said and try to step it up. As you said, there _is _a war on."

With that, Alex stepped out into the corridor and right into Snape, who didn't seem particularly thrilled to be stepped on. They righted themselves with appologies and both having turned toward the library, walked in together. Alex had a free period and had intended to do some research on family histories.

"So Severus, how are the atrocious students this year, hm? Any promising apprentices on the way?" Alex had been thinking about an apprenticeship for quite awhile, the only drawback being the task of finding a Master to take him on. He could think of no other Master than the one in front of him that he'd rather be studying under.

Severus barely blinked before answering in a curt negative and walking towards the back most section of the library. The most rare potions texts were located back there if he wasn't mistaken. Being intrigued by Snape's attitude and Ravenclaw by nature, he quickly followed him to the unoccupied back section.

"Now Severus, what could you possibly be looking for back here? Doing some research for class, or your personal stud--" Alex abruptly cut off his speech as he felt himself become lightheaded. He swayed on his feet and hit the ground fast. Snape's attention abruptly switched focus as he heard Alex's commentary cease. When he saw the boy fall his first instinct was to check bodily signs.

Everything seemed to be functioning, there seemed to be no potion residue or odd smell around his mouth to indicate poisioning. He was fine physically and breathing was regulated, as was heartbeat. He was simply unconsious. Alex's eyes were moving rapidly beind his eyelids and his whole body was tense. As quickly as he had fallen unconsious, he awakened. Startled and wide eyed, Alex was shakey and unstable in Snape's arms.

"What just happened Alexander? Do you have a medical condition I should know about? Have you taken anything in the last 24 hours?"

Weakly, Alex began to speak, as though he was unsure and afraid at the same time. "I...I think I...no, it couldn't have been."

"What Alexander? I cannot help you, you fool boy, if I do not know what is wro--"

"I think I...had a vision."

After his revalation, Snape stood and retreived the text he had come to the library for in the first place. The one that had had him so distracted. He then put a featherlight charm on Alex and led him to his private chambers slowly, so as to not upset Alex's shaky footing, or stomache.

Once they were both seated in Snape's front room, he turned back to Alex.

"Now Mr. Black, tell me about this vision."

There was a moment of stillness between them while Alex gathered his thoughts. He had never had a vision before, and didn't know why he would be having one now. The only seer in his family had only had a few visions in her time. And those had been minor at best. He liked Severus, true. He trusted him, but he also hadn't had a chance to speak with Dumbledore about Snape's position in the war. If what he suspected was correct, then Snape was deceiving Voldemort by being a double spy. He was almost sure of it. Either that or he was playing both sides in order to come out on top either way.

Making his decision, Alex took a deep breath and leaned foreward.

"I hate to even ask, but are we able to speak freely in here? What I have to tell you is not for curious ears." Alex was hit then by how cold he felt, was even shivering in the cool dungeon climate. He refused to alter the temperature and made a point to stop his trembling. What he had seen had shaken him.

Snape regarded him with something akin to curiosity before nodding his head once in the affermative. He took in the sight of Alex's tense form and conjured some hot tea. He busied himself making his own while Alex just held onto the heated cup with both hands and stared into the fire.

He began slowly, voice steady but low. "I've never had a vision before, but I'm sure that's what this was. I couldn't make it go away. It wasn't occlumency because I've been trained enough to know when images are being _pushed_ into my head. This was different." He took a moment to sip his tea, letting the heat seep into him.

Severus only looked attentive, and maybe a little worried. Though he hid it well.

"I saw you," Alex paused and looked into Severus' eyes, "I saw who I believe was Voldemort, he was cloked partially, take a potion from you. I couldn't see it clearly and no name was mentioned. Not even what it was supposed to do. You looked defeated, worn, like you had been working on it for many weeks with little to no sleep or food."

Alex paused as he got a confused look on his face. He closed his eyes and began speaking again."I...I don't think what I saw was the future. I think I saw something that has already come to pass. You looked tired, but younger maybe? He-Voldemort, looked pleased. As though you had just handed him the key to winning the war."

He stopped and opened his eyes only to see that Severus wasn't sitting where he had been. He was standing prone in front of the fireplace, leaning one arm against the mantle. "Was that all? Was there more to your vision?"

Snape sounded every bit his years in that moment. Aged and defeated. It made Alex's heart beat faster. Maybe what he had seen meant something bad. It had certainly scared him.

"Yes, there is more. After that you left the room, I couldn't see what kind of house or where it might be located, a dark haired woman came into the room. She, well, she looked like my mother." Alex stopped abruptly as Severus turned to look at him. So if this had already happened, then Severus didn't know what had occured after he had left the room! He continued with more enthusiam. "She--she started talking about how no one would know, how it would all work out for the best if--if he fell out of the public eye for awhile. They continued the conversation but didn't say much of anything else about the potion."

Severus had began pacing around the room as Alex spoke, looking more and more worried. "Severus, what does this mean? What did I see? Has he already used the potion?"

Snape stopped pacing and looked at Alex as though he had forgotten he was in the room. "I have to speak with the headmaster. You, you should go back to your dorm and forget you ever--"

Alex cut him off before he could finish his rediculous statement. "If you think I can just _forget_ this ever happened you don't have half the intelligence I thought you did Severus Snape! I just had a vision of the past that apparently means something to you and the headmaster, and has you worried enough that you--"

"Do not presume to know my mind Mr. Black!" Severus took a deep breath and seemed to deflate a little. "You would be better off not knowing, but I can see you will not be swayed so I will share with you what has happened. Let us go see Dumbledore together then, I don't want to repeat myself. He may well want to speak with you himself, to make sure nothing of import was left out."

They looked at one another for a moment longer before Snape stepped foreward and went through the floo. Alex quickly followed.

After they spoke to the headmaster, Alex was dismissed with the promise that if anything further were to be granted him in a vision that he would come foreward with it immediately.

For all the buildup, Alex thought, the actual description of what happened all those years ago was less worrisome than confusing. Severus had disclosed that shortly before the downfall of Voldemort by Harry Potter, he had been approached by the Dark Lord and told to make a new potion. With no recipe and only a vague description to go on, Severus had developed a unique potion form of the Imperius curse.

Alex pondered this on the way back to his dorm, not really paying attention to his surroundings. When he bumped into a hard surface and was knocked backwards, he looked up to see Draco Malfoy and two other boys flanking him with wands drawn. The second time today he had been held at wand-point.

Alex gracefully got to his feet and glanced cooly at Malfoy, who was looking at him with curiosity. He turned to the boys with wands out and spoke. "Crabbe, Goyle, you can put those away. I'm sure Mr. Black will not object to having a little chat with me privately, will you?" It was spoken as a command and with slight force. Alex decided to approach Malfoy as he had Potter earlier that day.

"Why no Mr. Malfoy, I would not object to having a private audience with you. It would be my pleasure." Well, maybe with a little more pure-blood bluster.

They walked a short distance to a wall where Malfoy walked back and forth in front of three times before a door appeared. He opened the door to allow Alex in first and spoke quietly to Crabbe and Goyle about guarding the door before coming inside himself. What he walked into was a lavish sitting room in dark greens and earth tones. He had read about the Room of Requirement in _Hogwarts: A History_, but he didn't think it actually existed. Malfoy must not think it was too important a piece of information if he was brining him here to simply talk.

Alex spoke first so as to gain some ground in the situation. "So, Malfoy, I'm guessing you're wondering about my name and place in this war? Am I right?"

Malfoy simply smiled as he took a seat across from Alex in the chair. "Yes, but I'm also wondering why a Black I've never heard of before suddenly shows up at Hogwarts and doesn't seek out the person of most authority in the school."

Alex tried hard not to laugh at Malfoy, considering himself the point of authority. Hah!

"Draco, let's cut to the chase, I'm not disclosing my position in the war because I don't know yours. I know how you'd like people to think you're for Voldemort, but you forget one think, love." Alex knew he was pushing his luck, revealing this much about what he knew of Malfoy family history, but he wanted to see if he could get a reaction out of him. To see what it would reveal.

"And what is it I've forgotten then?" He was smirking his pure-blood smug smirk. Alex was smiling outright now.

"I'm a Black family member Draco, and you're my cousin by blood. Tell me, how is your mother doing after her latest miscarriage then? Last I heard she had to see a healer because it was hitting her so hard emotionally."

All the air in the room seemed to be stifled, Malfoy's smirk frozen in place and fading quickly. He looked angry for a moment before regaining some composure.

"She's...It's not..." Malfoy looked unsure of himself for a moment before casting a series of charms on the room. The least of which was a silencing charm. "I'm not going to tell you I'm against Voldemort because I'm not. I'm just with my family, who currently is very involved with him. What I want doesn't matter. If you let slip to anyone what I've told you, I'll deny it and be believed over some bastard child who's claiming to be a Black!"

"Now Draco, you know that I am what I say. Otherwise how could I have known about your mother? Now that you've revealed a bit about yourself, I can say that I'm not likely to join Voldemort as I have no such family keeping me in such a position. I trust you will hold to yourself the same care with my admissions as you expect from me. Should you think betraying my confidence would gain you favor with Voldemort, I want you to know that I am not concealing my alliances, only biding my time until the most can be gained from revealing my true intentions. And I strongly caution, dear cousin, that you look for an alternative means of escaping this war."

Alex, in fact, only knew a few choice facts about the Malfoys, most of which had been told him by his father, who had done some research about Hogwarts and the situation here before sending him off. Mainly, Alex was flying on a whim, hoping it carried him far enough. He wanted to get as many people on his side as he could before he implemented his plan, of which was still in the making. He would be pitching his ideas to Dumbledore soon enough, and speak with him about his conversations with Snape, Potter and now Malfoy.

Draco regarded him silently before speaking once more, his composeure regained.

"Well then Alexander, I believe we have an understanding."

Once Alex got back to his rooms and began thinking about his day, he began mapping out what he knew.

1. Everyone wanted him to choose a side, or know what he had chosen. 2. He had had a vision for the first time involving his mother, Voldemort, Severus and an unidentified potion with Imperius tendencies.

Just as he was dozing off another thought hit him. Snape had been distracted when they met in the library. He was looking for a rare potions book! Did that have anything to do with his vision? Had Severus already known something was going to happen?

A knock on the dorm room door startled him out of his thoughts. He had forgotten he had closed it when he came in.

Alex sighed and walked over to the door and opened it to see Terry Boot holding what looked like homework and notes.

"You're here! Everyone's been wondering where you've been all day! Merlin Alex, you've missed almost all your classes today!"

Terry handed him the pile of books and papers with the confirmation that it was his missing work from that day. He hadn't even realized he had been out of class since his free period hours ago. And what had Severus' classes done without him there?

Terry looked at him oddly before asking him where he had been all day. "Well, I mean after you didn't show up in potions and then Snape didn't either, we all just assumed you had gotten into trouble. But then professor Flitwick had come in and said you both were detained and the headmaster had asked him to step in on his class. I'm guessing the other teachers helped, because no one's seen Snape at all today either."

"I...Snape and I had some business to attend to with Dumbeldore. About potions." Alex was floundering. He hadn't a clue what kind of excuse to give. Then it hit him! "I was trying to get them to agree to an internship next year. But we were interrupted when Dumbledore got a floo message saying he was needed somewhere. He was busy all day and we kept getting interrupted but we finally had our talk about the internship." Alex knew he was rambling but at least he had come up with something. He only realized something was wrong when Terry looked at him again oddly.

"I think that's the first time you've ever answered one of my questions directly!"

Oh. "Well, you wore me down Boot, what more can I say!"

Terry looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling at him, "Well it's about damn time! Now, how about you let me take you for a butterbeer on the next Hogsmeade outing hmm?"

Alex could only flounder a bit more. A date with Terry Boot? A date. With Terry Boot.

TBC, reviews are love.


End file.
